The present invention relates to bowstring release devices, and more specifically, an index finger trigger release incorporating a cocking slide.
Various release devices are utilized in archery and hunting to assist the user in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire an arrow. Many of these devices include mechanical grippers that engage the bowstring directly, or that engage nock elements mounted on the bowstring. Other devices use rope looped about the bowstring as the release mechanism.
Examples of release devices may be found in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,680,851; 5,685,286; 5,937,842; and 5,694,915.
It is also known to use wrist straps or gloves connected to the release device to enhance control and accuracy of the release. Examples of such wrist straps may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,508; 4,981,128; 4,791,908; and 4,509,497.
In accordance with the present invention, an archery wrist strap and index finger trigger release is provided that is designed to provide a crisp minimal movement, no load trigger in a small compact package. The release incorporates a gun-type firing pin as well as a cocking slide. The release itself includes a two-piece release body assembly that includes a main body and a body or side cap that encloses and holds the internal components of the release within the interior of the main body. A shaft assembly extends rearwardly of the release and is connected to a wrist strap. The shaft length is adjustable so that the user can fit the strap and release to the hand in accordance with personal preference.
The internal components of the release include a pair of pivotably mounted jaws, a firing piston mounted for sliding movement within the main body, a firing pin assembly that slides within the piston; a firing ball; a cocking slide; a flip sear; a trigger, and three biasing springs, all of which are described in greater detail further below.
The pivotally mounted jaws are held in a closed (ready for firing) position by a spring-biased firing ball that prevents the jaws from opening prior to pulling the trigger. The firing ball is actuated by a firing pin assembly that is slidably mounted within a spring-biased piston. When fired, the firing pin moves the ball forwardly, allowing the jaws to open under force exerted by the bowstring. This aspect of the release is generally similar to the releases disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,286 and 5,680,851.
The cocking slide is slidably mounted within the main body, but externally accessible by the user. The cocking slide is engageable with the piston to push the piston rearwardly (against a spring bias) to a cocked position, with the pivotally mounted, spring biased sear holding the piston in the cocked position. The sear is also operatively connected to the trigger so that when cocked, the trigger prevents movement of the sear. When the trigger is pulled, the sear is caused to move away from the piston and thus release the piston. The piston and the firing pin assembly within the piston move forwardly under spring force, so that the firing pin engages the firing ball and pushes it forward (against another spring bias) to a position where the jaws are free to open and thus release the bowstring. The trigger is also adjustable for sensitivity of movement and pressure with a single set screw.
Thus, in accordance with one aspect, the invention provides a bowstring release comprising a main body portion; a pair of jaws pivotably mounted within the housing for movement between closed and open positions; a piston and firing pin assembly slidably mounted in the housing and biased in a firing direction by a first spring, the piston and firing pin assembly operatively connected to the jaws; a cocking slide mounted for sliding movement along a top surface of the housing, the cocking slide engageable with the piston for moving the piston to a cocked position; a sear pivotably mounted within the housing, one end of which is engageable with the piston; and a trigger pivotably mounted in the housing, the trigger having a projection engageable with an opposite end of the sear; the sear biased against the projection in a non-firing direction by a second spring; the projection, when the trigger is pulled, moving the sear in a firing direction to enable the one end to disengage the piston and thereby permit the piston and firing pin assembly to move forward in a firing direction to cause the jaws to move to the open position.
In accordance with another aspect, the invention relates to a bowstring release comprising a main body portion; a pair of jaws pivotably mounted within the main body portion for movement between open and closed positions; firing means mounted in the main body portion for moving the jaws from the closed position to the open position; means mounted in the main body portion for moving the firing means to a cocked position and for holding the firing means in: the cocked position and the jaws in the closed position; and trigger means mounted in the main body portion for releasing the firing means for movement that results in the jaws moving to the open position.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.